Cats with many of the clinical and morphologic features of hypertrophic cardiomyopathy have been identified. About one-third of such cats show asymmetric septal hypertrophy and marked disorganization of cardiac muscle cells in the ventricular septum, similar to patients with hypertrophic cardiomypathy.